Shiznat al doble
by Nat-KF
Summary: Shizuru Fujino y Natsuki Kuga se encontraran con Shizuru Viola y Natsuki Kruger. ¿Que tantas tonterías sin sentido podrán pasarles? Fic comico


Las oraciones encerradas entre asteriscos (**) son pensamientos de los personajes.

K: Natsuki Kuga

F: Shizuru Fujino.

Kr: Natsuki Kruger.

V: Shizuru Viola.

_**FUKKA **_

Eran vacaciones de verano y escasos alumnos habían decidido quedarse en la escuela, entre esas pocas personas se encontraban Shizuru y Natsuki, Nao, Mikoto, Mai, Midori, Tate y para desgracia de la oji-verde Taqueada. Todos menos la pareja estaban jugando en la playa pues tenían ciertos inconvenientes…

-¡Shizuru yo puedo vestirme sola! -. La peli azul se escondía detrás del sofá rezando a todos las religiones que recordaba porque su novia no le encontrara.

-Insisto déjame ayudarte amor, es mi culpa que saltaras por la ventana en bóxer y te rompieras el brazo-. Rio recordando la razón del incidente. -¡Lo juro no sabía que mi madre vendría de visita!-. El comentario de lo sucedido hizo sonrojar a Natsuki además de hacerle meterse debajo del sofá.

_**FLASH BACK **_

Kuga y Fujino estaban en la habitación de la segunda realizando algunos trucos que Shizuru había leído en un misterioso libro llamado Kamasutra avanzado…

-Ara ara Nat-su-ki debe cruzar su pierna por… -. Los ojos de esta brillaban mientras que Nat tenía una clara cara de: Ayúdenme. -¿Así Shizuru?-. *Mierda ¿cuándo acepte hacer esto? Debe dejar de leer libros raros TT-TT*

-Toc, toc-. Se escuchó alguien tocando a la puerta. –Shizu-chan soy tu mamá-. Los ojos de ambas se abrieron al máximo. -¡ESCONDETE NATSUKI!-. Shizuru comenzó a buscar su ropa entre la habitación pero término poniéndose la ropa interior de Natsuki pues no encontró la suya. –Baka ¡¿Qué me pondré yo?!-. Tuvo que ponerse su chaqueta de cuero sin nada debajo.

-Shizu-chan ¿Estas bien?-. La voz de la madre se escuchaba preocupada y confundida. –Etto… si mamá es que... uy mi cuarto es un asco estoy limpiado… uy si qué asco... hay charcos de goteras en el piso XD-. *Fufufu Natsuki es tan húmeda ewe*

-Mierda, mierda, ¡Mierda! ¡No hay donde esconderse Shiz!-. Nat corría en círculos con las manos en la cabeza.

-No hay de otra, pasaras tiempo con mi mami n-n.

Así fue como Natsuki prefirió saltar por la ventana de un tercer piso que volver a conversar con la madre de su novia.

_**FIN FLASH BACK **_

-Ya te perdone por eso así que yo me visto solita-. Se vestía o bueno quizá un intento de vestirse pues el yeso no le dejaba moverse bien.

Repentinamente se escuchó una explosión en los bosques cercanos a los jardines de Fukka, esto hizo a Natsuki salir de su escondite y actuar con seriedad; aunque su novia no pudo tomarle con mucha seriedad viéndola vestida con sus bóxer de cachorritos –Tenemos que ir a investigar que fue eso Shizuru, podrían ser más monstruos o peor aún: de nuevo Mikoto y Nao peleando por comida…. -. La oji-rubi le coloco de forma correcta el uniforme escolar *K: Así es, a pesar de ser vacaciones vestimos cual colegialas locas* y salieron del edificio con rumbo a la explosión. -¡Ni creas que tú conducirás la motocicleta con un brazo roto!-. * K: Y de quien es la culpa que lo tenga roto ¬¬* -Acabas de pensar que es mi culpa cierto T-T-. Después de una corta escena dramática se colocaron los cascos y por fin partieron al lugar de la explosión.

Cuando llegaron al lugar encontraron un pequeño hueco en el suelo del cual salía una gran cantidad de humo. –Demonios si de nuevo son los aliens me mato-. Shizuru vio con mirada siniestra a su novia. –Ni creas que morirás sin mi baka-. La voz de ultratumba le hizo erizar la piel a Kuga. – ¡¿Apoco crees que puedes andarte muriendo cuando se te dé la gana!? ¿Qué pasa con mis sentimientos? Mírate tú planeando morir y yo que ya tenía nuestro regalo de aniversario ¡No seas egoísta Natsuki! Y siempre es…. *K: Bueno quien entiende a las mujeres O.O* -Pero hay un Goku que todo lo mira y lo siente… *K: Aun así te amo con todo mi estómago Shizuru :3* -Claro no quieres platicar con mi madre más… *K: Sabemos que no le agradó mucho a mi suegrita…*

Tan concentradas en su "escena dramática corta venas" estaban que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando 2 figuras comenzaron a salir del hueco humeante, una de las siluetas vestida con un ropaje morado y la otra vestida con un pantalón negro y una gabardina azul marino.

-Disculpen señoritas, ¿Saben en qué parte de Windloom nos encontramos?-. La voz ronca pero tranquila tan familiar hizo reaccionar a Fujino y dejar de reclamar.

-Entonces, ¿podrían contestarnos por favor?-. Ahora fue la dulce voz de la amatista la que hizo efecto en Natsuki.

Kuga y Fujino confundidas voltearon a ver al origen de las voces que creían no confundirían nunca con las de nadie más. -¡¿QUÉÉÉ?!-. Gritaron al unísono cuando frente a ellas vieron una versión un poco mayor de sí mismas.

-¡Mierda! Siempre nos sucede lo más raro, juro que si vienen del futuro con un mensaje apocalíptico zombie... -. Shizuru hizo callar a Natsuki pisándole un pie antes de que dijera más tonterías y comenzara una guerra o algo peor. Las recién llegadas aún no habían visto sus rostros por los cascos.

-Cálmate Natsuki-.

-¿Qué sucede? Yo no hice nada O.O-. Natsuki Kruger fue quien respondió creyendo que le hablaban a ella. –¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-. Dijo ahora más confundida. *Kr: Esto está muy raro…*

-Etto… pero si yo hablaba con mi novia-. Ahora Fujino estaba aún más confundida que Kruger. Tanto Kuga como Fujino procedieron a quitarse los cascos y las mayores comprendieron la expresión de sorpresa que habían tenido las otras.

-¡Otra Natsuki *-*!-. A Viola le brillaron los ojos y Kuga decidió esconderse detrás se su novia pues esa cara le causo cierto pánico.

-Kr: ¡2 Shizuru no! ¡Se acabara el mundo! Tendré que mudarme de galaxia y cambiarme el nombre a Juanchita Huachinango-. *V: Siempre tan extremista mi Natsuki "n.n….*

-Al menos alguien me entiende….-. Susurro Kuga ganándose una mirada acusadora de ambas Shizuru. –Ok ok perdón pero no me miren así porque quema T-T

-Emm pues… ¿De dónde carajo salieron? -. Pregunto Kuga con su particular modo rebelde. *F: Y por eso tenemos tan pocos amigos XD* *V: Se parece mucho a como era mi Natsuki antes * -Soy Natsuki Kuga, ella es mi hermosa y sensual *-* novia Shizuru Fujino-. *F: Quizá nos invitarían a más fiestas si entreno a Natsuki*

-Mi nombre es Natsuki Kruger, mi bella acompañante es Shizuru Viola y pues me temo que entiendo todo esto tan poco como tú-. Una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de Kruger.

-Estábamos en una misión de la reina Mashiro pero mientras volábamos paso algo raro y ¡puff! aquí estamos ahora-. Explico Viola quien por costumbre tomo del brazo a Kruger. –Es muy raro el habernos encontrado con ustedes, son la viva imagen de nosotras hace algunos años-.

-¿Reina Mashiro?-. Dijeron al mismo tiempo las menores pues la Mashiro que conocían no era ninguna reina y ya ni siquiera estaba en Fukka. –Mmm creo que están muy lejos de su hogar pues ni siquiera existe el tal Windloom del que hablan aquí O.O-.

-Siempre nos pasa lo más raro a nosotras Zuru-. Dijo Kruger con la palma de su mano en la cara. *K: Lo sabía, la suerte mía y de Shizuru es tan rara que alcanza a nuestras versiones de un mundo alterno XD* -Y las gemas no responden: c-.

-Ara Ara mi Nat-su-ki está exagerando un poco…-. *V: Aunque pensándolo bien siempre terminamos en los lugares más raros. No importa mientras tengamos una superficie plana disponible *-*

-Kr: ¡BAKA! ¡Tu cara me lo dice todo!-. Dijo apuntando con un dedo acusador a Viola. -F: Es de mala educación apuntar Kruger-San-. *K: Pero si Viola-Sama me hubiera apuntado a mí o a Kruger no dirías nada…* -F: Ya hablaremos llegando a casa cariño-. *F: Y valla que me escucharas, nada de que te pones los condenados audífonos a escondidas*

-K: Carajo ¿qué escuchas mis pensamientos o qué? Ya una no cuenta con privacidad, quiero una abogado ¡QUIERO UN ABOGADO!-. Kuga se cruzo de brazos en un intento de pose ruda pero con el yeso más bien se vio tierna ganando una sonrisa coqueta de Viola que le dio escalofríos. –V: Si Natsuki no se calla alguien dormirá en el sofá hoy-. Una mueca de confusión surgió en el rostro de la peli-azul. –Pero si tengo cuarto propio O.O-.

-Dado que no podemos "abandonarnos" aquí ¿Quieren venir con nosotras?-. Pregunto Fujino a Viola y Kruger, no se le hacía correcto dejarlas ahí, después de todo eran ella misma y otra Natsuki. *K: Me dejo en Visto T-T* *Kr: Tal parece ser que su vida de estudiante es muy parecida a como fue la mía*

-Seria de mucha ayuda tener a alguien para orientarnos fufufu-. *K: Esto no terminara bien para mi…* *Kr: Sabia que debía cambiarme a Juanchita Huachinango T-T*

-Bueno como no podemos ir las 4 en la motocicleta, Nat-su-ki préstales tu ducati y nosotras nos vamos en Dhuran-. *F: Estoy segura que la otra Natsuki sabe manejar motocicleta no te preocupes Nat* -De acuerdo Shiz.. etto… ¿podrían ponerse los cascos por favor? Es que si alguien más nos ve será problemático…

-De acuerdo-. Kruger y Viola se colocaron los cascos y montaron la motocicleta, como era de esperar la peli-azul supo manipular muy fácil la ducati. -¿Cómo se moverán ustedes? No podemos dejar que dos chicas menores nos sedan su vehículo, no sería educado-.

-Lo vez Natsuki, apréndele algo a la Natsuki mayor, aún queda esperanza de que te hagas civilizada ¡no todo está perdido!-. *K: Lo bueno que me amas Shizuru si no lo que me dirías! O pero a ya tú, haber quien practica contigo tu dichoso Kamasutra -.-* -Si mi amor lo que tú digas y ordenes-. *F: Ya terminaremos ese libro juntas Nat, quieras o no fufufu*

-Me late que cualquier similitud con nuestra relación es mera coincidencia….- Dijo ironizando Kruger *Kr: Y aun te quedan años por delante pequeña saltamontes Natsuki u.u* -Te escuche Natsuki-. *V: Ya verás en la noche Nat-su-ki* -Jeje es que ellas derraman tanto amor como nosotras cariño-. *Kr: te besaría ahora pero me sentiría pervertidora de menores u.u*

-DHURAN-. Cuando la peli-azul llamo a su child el pasto comenzó a convertirse en cristales de hielo y apareció un gran lobo plateado que se adaptó a la situación tomando un tamaño similar al de la ducati. –Vamos Shizuru-. Aun con su brazo roto Natsuki ayudo a su novia a subir al lobo metálico haciendo gala de su caballerosidad que aunque no pareciera tener estaba muy muy muy dentro de ella.

-¿Mi cuarto o tu cuarto?-. Pregunto Natsuki para darle la orden a Dhuran. –V:¿No duermen en el mismo cuarto? Valla creí que ustedes… -. Kuga se volvió un tomate humano por la pregunta. –F: Somos estudiantes después de todo fufufu, además, cof cof Natsuki es menor de edad cof cof-.

-V: El ser menores de edad no es impedimento para una plena satisfacción, en el amor y el sexo todo se vale hasta la violación es pasable-. Dijo con aura de sabiduría. -V: Si sexo placentero quieres sadomasoquismo aplicar debes-. Fujino apunto la frase en su brazo –F: Tengo mucho que aprender de ti e.e-. *V: Jojojo esto será divertido* -Serás mi aprendiz *-*-.

-¡Que dios nos encuentre confesados! -. Dijeron ambas Natsuki abrazadas entre sí temiendo por su integridad física. –V: Te enseñare como someter… digo complacer el cuerpo de Natsuki…. -. *K: Lalalalaalalal no escucho nada lalalalala* *Kr: tendré que decirle a mi mini yo como sobrevivir de ahora en adelante (cara estilo rambo)* -Kr: Te enseñare como sobrevivir Nat, no todo está perdido-. Sacudía de los hombros a Kuga. –Kr: ¡No te abandonare!-. La cara de la pequeña peli azul estaba pálida. -K: T-T adiéstrame para la supervivencia Kruger porque creo que no volveré a ver la luz del día una vez que Shizuru cierre la puerta de la habitación.

-Entonces Shiz, dime ¿a qué habitación le digo a Dhuran que nos lleve?-.

-El mío, es más grande y más limpio Nat-su-ki-. *K: Creo que más bien es porque en el mío dejamos regadas ciertas cosas privadas ¬¬*

Dhuran salió corriendo con dirección al edificio donde se localizaba la habitación de Shizuru, la motocicleta con las dos mayores les seguía muy de cerca aunque claro esta era algo difícil perder de vista al llamativo lobo. Llegaron a su destino y Natsuki hizo desaparecer a Dhuran diciendo que la próxima vez era el turno de Kyohime de llevarlas a su hogar. Dejaron la Ducati estacionada y las 4 subieron hasta por fin encontrarse en la habitación de Shizuru.

_**HORAS DESPUES**_

-Haber si entendí, entonces Kruger-san es directora de una escuela donde entrenan a guerreras que pelean por medio de trajes que se activan por medio de gemas que funciona con un "amo"…. *F: aahhh me quede sin aire* pero tú y Viola- Sama son 2 de los 5 pilares principales y no necesitan permiso para usar sus trajes. Las nano máquinas de su cuerpo se desactivarían con ciertas actividades pero como ambas son chicas dan rienda suelta a su vida íntima….

-Mmmm si algo así ¿Tenías que mencionar ese detalle?-. Kruger se sonrojo. –Es que no puedo perder oportunidad de ver sonrojada a Natsuki *-*

-Ay la Natsuki pequeña es a-do-ra-ble-. Viola se entretenía jalando las mejillas de Kuga, con su brazo roto no podía oponer resistencia. –Podría abrazarte hasta asfixiarte-. Mientras Viola asía cambiar de colores a Kuga, Fujino y Kruger platicaban más civilizadamente.

-Kr: Entonces fue necesario que te volvieras la presidenta estudiantil, una guerra casi casi galáctica, una revolución escolar que involucro a los militares, que mataras a un distrito, cientos de litros de té para el estrés, que ella descubriera su pasado dramáticamente, terapia de pareja, un baño de agua bendita y 1 mes de iglesia a diario para que en realidad ambas resultasen ateas y que murieran juntas para que ella se diera cuenta de que te amaba y fuesen novias O.O-. *Kr: No me vuelvo a quejar de que el inicio de mi relación fue complicado*

-Sí y eso sin mencionar el orgullo titánico de ambas más la paranoia desarrollada, ahora siempre nos sentimos observadas por la gente del primer distrito-. Le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano pero analizo toda la habitación con la mirada.

-¡Shizuru ayúdame!-. Grito desesperadamente Kuga.

_**ALGUNOS MINUTOS DESPUES**_

-¡Ya dijimos que no!-. Kruger se atravesaba de forma protectora frente a Kuga que con su brazo roto no podía defenderse muy bien. No querían ceder, por más que quisieran a sus novias simplemente su petición era muy bizarra.

-V: por favor Natsuki, sería algo muy sensual *-*-.

-F: Acepta Nat, por mí por favor, por mí - Fujino ponía ojitos de corderito a medio morir intentando persuadir a Kuga de que aceptara. –K: Shiz pídeme otra cosa, si quieres terminamos hoy mismo tu libro pero olvida esto-. *V: A qué libro se referirán?*

- Kr: Ya se los dijimos, ¡no voy a besar a Kuga! O/O-. *Kr: ¡Que les sucede a estas locas!* -V: Entonces nada de sexo ni mayonesa por 2 meses para ti Kruger-. –F: Lo mismo va para ti Kuga-.

-K: ¡Eso es maldad en su estado más puro!-.*Pfff sabemos que terminaremos aceptando, a mal paso darle prisa* -Kruger…-.

-Kr: Terminemos con esto Kuga-. A las 2 Shizuru les brillaron los ojos. –Elige, ¿Me agacho yo a tu altura o te subes a un banquito? XD-. Optaron por la idea de que Kruger se agachara a la altura de Kuga, la mayor se fue acercando lentamente a los labios de la otra que ya sentía su cara arder en un fuerte sonrojo.

-K: ¡Ya termina con esto Kru…. -. No le dejo terminar su exigencia, le beso con fuerza durante 5 largos minutos a petición de Viola y Fujino. Cuando termino el beso las oji-rubi se habían desmayado por hemorragia nasal. –Kr: Menos mal que se desmayaron antes de que se les ocurría ponernos a coger jajjaja-.

Ahora estaban ambas peli-azul platicando en la sala –Y, ¿Cómo conociste a Shizuru?-. Pregunto Kruger dándole un sorbo a su cerveza, Kuga tuvo un leve sonrojo el cual saco una sonrisa a la mayor *Kr: Definitivamente ama tanto a su Shizuru como yo a la mía, aunque no lo admita en voz alta*

-Fue hace algunos años, cuando yo aún estaba en la escuela secundaria: Había tomado la decisión de no volver a confiar en nadie tomando como motivo el sentirme traicionada por todos; Cuando asesinaron a mi madre en un accidente automovilístico caí en un estado de coma durante un año y al despertar mi padre había formado otra familia dejándome de lado, me envió a Fukka. Solo sentía odio, enojo y rencor, no había lugar a otro sentimiento en mi pecho pero un día estando en los jardines de la escuela ella me encontró (Kuga sonrió ampliamente ante el recuerdo) en ese entonces no comprendí el por qué una persona como ella se interesó en alguien como yo cuando hasta mi familia me dio la espalda. Intente alejarla pero simplemente ella se fue involucrando más y más en mi vida hasta el punto que ella disipo mi oscuridad, se convirtió en mi luz personal, mi esperanza mi todo… yo me enamore de ella. Me enamoro su forma de sonreír ante todo aunque como cualquier persona tuviera su pasado tormentoso y temores a la vida, me enamoraron sus preciosos ojos tan enigmáticos, caí rendida ante su voz tan maravillosa, encontré la seguridad y protección entre sus brazos que me brindan la mayor calidez posible en este mundo. Sin pensarlo daría mi vida por la suya, o arrebataría su alma a quien fuese necesario para mantener la de mi Shizuru satisfecha. Sencillamente, ella es mi razón de existencia.

- Natsuki… te amo-. Kuga no había notado que Shizuru se encontraba detrás de ella en el sofá. Se aventó a abrazar y besar a su princesa de hielo como si la vida se le fuese en ello. *Kr: Creo que mejor iré a buscar a Zuru*

-Vamos Nat, ¡te daré duro contra el muro!-.

-¡SHIZURU!-.

-¡Así quiero que grites en unos momentos ewe!

_**EN OTRA HABITACIÓN:**_

-Así que esto es el Kamasutra avanzado O_O

-Fufufuf la juventud les dota de gran flexibilidad O.O

Natsuki Kruger y Shizuru Fujino estaban en una de las habitaciones leyendo el libro favorito de Fujino. Intentaban ignorar los ruidos provenientes de la sala pues aunque lo negaran eso les empezaba a crear conflictos propios con la humedad.

-¡SHIZURU TEN PIEDAD!-. Se escuchó el grito de Kuga que parecía estar siendo torturada… de una forma única.

-Ara ara aguanta Nat-su-ki-.

-Shizuru Viola ¡¿Qué demonios le enseñaste a la pequeña Shizuru?! ¡Parecen película hentai!-. Unos golpes se escucharon contra las paredes y después el sonido de una silla rompiéndose. –¡Madre mía no se andan con ligerezas!-.

-¡KRUGER AYUDAME!-. Suplico ayuda a su contraparte de un mundo alterno pero cuando la nombrada salió del cuarto para con prudencia pedir un receso para Kuga algo la detuvo. –Si Kruger-San interviene…. Me las cojo a ambas…¡Al mismo tiempo! esa forma por propia seguridad Kruger regreso a la habitación. –¡Tu puedes Kuga! ¡Apoyo moral!-. Cerro la puerta con cerrojo para asegurarse de que no la involucraran en un raro trio.

-La juventud de ahora es perturbadora T-T

-Me recordó a nuestra época de estudiantes Suki-. Viola reía por la situación pues sabía que en realidad no le estaban haciendo nada tannnn malo a la pequeña oji-verde. La pareja se recostó en la cama y continuaron leyendo el libro.

_**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE: **_

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a entrar a la sala de la habitación, ahora las 4 estaban desayunando en la mesa del centro como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-Interesante… hasta el brazo se te arreglo anoche -. Kuga Ya no tenía puesto el yeso y movía con total libertad su extremidad. *K: pues con todo lo que me obligo Shiz a hacer anoche a huevo se me arreglo el brazo*

Repentinamente algo o alguien abrió la puerta de una patada partiéndola en dos. *F: lo que nos faltaba tener que arreglar la puerta además de la silla, la ventana, el sofá y la televisión….* -¡REGRESO POR QUIEN LLORABAN!-. Grito Una pelirroja con botella de alcohol en mano. –Midori te dije que teníamos llave… -. Regaño Mai con una gota de sudor en la cabeza y Mikoto abrazada a sus pechos al punto de casi ser absorbida por ellos. *K: Un día tendremos que bucear en los pechos de Mai para rescatar a Mikoto, es que ella se va a Narnia por ahí XD*

-¿Qué carajo hacen aquí?-. Dijo Natsuki de mal humor, esa era la habitación de su Shizuru. *Kr: creo que no se han dado cuenta de un pequeño detalle…* *V: Aquí vamos de nuevo con las explicaciones…* -Fuchi lléguenle a otro sitio ¡Lléguenle! -. Shizuru le dio un golpe en la cabeza. –¡Ese lenguaje Natsuki!-.

-¡MADRE MIA SE MULTIPLICAN CUAL VIRUS APOCALIPTICO!.-. Nao fue la primera en darse cuenta del detalle de que habían dos Natsuki y dos Shizuru. -¡¿NAO?!-. *Kr: Mierda incluso tienen una duplica de la araña aquí-* -¡¿Diosa Gato?!-. Viola y Kruger se tiraron al piso en forma de reverencia ante Mikoto *V: Wow de verdad es omnisciente hasta aquí llego O.O*

-Y a estas… ¿Qué mosca le pico?-. Dijo extrañada Nao. Kuga y Fujino levantaron a las mayores y las sentaron de nuevo en la mesa. –Resumiendo: Son nuestras versiones alternativas de un mundo paralelo futurista en el cual yo soy Directora de una escuela solo para mujeres, Shizuru en mi asistente, tú y Mai unas guerreras llamadas otomes, Mikoto un dios Gato y creo que Midori una loca comandante de una rebelión robótica especializada en contrarrestar los efectos de no sé qué madre-. Todas asintieron con la cabeza. –Ahora todo tiene sentido-. Dijo Mai aun algo extrañada pero después de todo el asunto de las Himes ese mundo alterno sonaba totalmente razonable.

-Con que esta Shizuru no se vuelva loca y mate al medio mundo que no mato Fujino-.

-¡AHÍ ESTA EL PRIMER DISTRITO OBSERVANDONOS!-. Natsuki corrió y rompiendo el cristal de la ventana salto hábilmente por ella. –Pfff yo voy por ella… -. Con fuerza de voluntad y una fotografía de sus senos pegada a una almohada Mai logro quitarse a Mikoto de encima –¡La próxima vez le toca a Nao ir por ella!-. Salió corriendo por la puerta en busca de su amiga.

-Pff maldita paranoia-. Shizuru se sirvió una taza de té para bajar los nervios pues también sentía que la observaban.

-En fin… ¿Cómo les fue en la playa?-. Pregunto Fujino mientras Mikoto se entretenía platicando con Viola y Nao como no tenía a Kuga para joderle la vida se decidió por ir a joder a Kruger.

Midori al ser la única disponible para contestar se las arregló para aun medio borracha dar respuesta. –Lo típico… casi cambiamos a Takeda por una caja de cerveza, Tate peleando con Mikoto por los pechos de Mai pues ambos necesitaban un flotador/salvavidas, Nao queriendo secuestrar a todos , etc etc…

Mai logro hacer entrar en razón a Natsuki y juntas volvieron a la habitación; ahí dentro Kruger golpeaba a Nao contra el suelo por que la pelirroja dijo que la amiga de la vecina de la prima de la nieta de la verdulera de la esquina estaba más buena que Shizuru.

-Arrepiéntete desgraciada araña-.

-Nunca, ¿Me escuchaste? ¡NUNCA! Jojojojo-.

-¡Llego por quien rogaban!-. En la habitación entro Takeda acompañado te Tate.

-Uy que asco, ¡Hombres! Nooooo No no no ¡FUCHI! ¡LLEGUENLE DE AQUÍ!-. Fujino los saco sin consideración alguna del lugar y hecho seguro a la puerta, a las ventanas y hasta al inodoro pues la penúltima vez fue por ahí por donde entraron. *K: pensé que no debía utilizarse ese lenguaje ¨¬¬*

-Mas super duper les-bi-a-na no puedes ser Fujino-. Dijo Nao riendo a carcajadas en el suelo. –¡Ya vas a comenzar araña de mierda!¨¡¿Es porque eres una solterona cierto?!-. Kuga se le aventó a golpes contra Nao mientras que las demás asían apuestas sobre quien ganaría. –Es mentira Kuga, ¡admite que tu enojo es debido a tu impotencia sexual! *Kr: Si supieras lo que Kuga soporta en la cama…*

_**1 HORA DESPUES**_

En la sala se encontraba Mikoto, Mai y Nao ( Midori estaba durmiendo inconsciente en alguna parte del patio) esperando la terrible teoría acerca de los catastróficos hechos que estaban a punto de vivir una vez más con el doble de terror acostumbrado.

-Esto tiene que ser broma…

-No podremos con esto es demasiado-. Nao respiraba dentro de una bolsita para controlar las náuseas.

-Tengo miedo Mai-. Mikoto se abrazaba aún más fuerte a la peli-naranja.

Del cuarto que no paraban de observar salieron las dos Natsuki, pálidas y temblando como nunca las habían visto pero sin la compañía de las castañas.

-Confirmado… ambas están… ¡EN SU PERIODO!-. Kruger adquirió un nuevo tic en su ojo derecho.

-¡¿POR QUÉ GOKU?! ¡Si no hicimos nada malo!-. Al borde de la histeria Kuga golpeaba el suelo con las manos. De la habitación al lado se escuchaban gruñidos que todas temían.

Kruger comenzó a hablar –Haber este es el plan para sobrevivir, yo seré Juanchita Jamaiquina Huachinango gran empresaria de una empresa de anticonceptivos, Kuga será mi hermana menor llamada: Conchita de la Mar Huachinango, Mai es nuestro principal cliente conocida como Chichipa Taitona, Mikoto su fiel asistente de nombre desconocido y Nao la tamalera de la esquina preferida de la familia conocida como: Torta Conche Tu Madre. Todas nos mudamos juntas en búsqueda de nuevos horizontes y el condón perfecto-. Para cuando Kruger termino de explicar el elaborado plan que tan fríamente calculo dos singulares peli castañas aparecieron.

-¡ES MUY TARDE PARA KUGA Y PARA MI ESCAPEN USTEDES!-. Grito Kruger mientras las dos oji-verdes eran arrastradas asía las sombras de la habitación perteneciente a Fujino. Las demás no se lo pensaron dos veces y salieron volando de la habitación.

-Tengan piedad T-T-.

Nota: Me dicen si quieren que continúe este fic o lo deje así como one shot. Es con fines de entretener si hubo algo que ofendiera a alguien pido disculpas.


End file.
